Envole moi
by Kyore
Summary: Une nuit dans ses bras, toute la vie dans sa tête, Duo refuse d'aimer, seulement on ne choisit pas toujours pour son coeur.
1. envole moi 1

**Auteur**: lylo

**Disclaimer: **rien à moi, sauf les délires, l'histoire, l'écriture, le petit mot de Hilde…BREF, et le micro passage de la chanson de Hilde et Duo n'est pas à moi non plus!

**Couple: **vous aimeriez savoir, hein? Ben non ! Y a pas de surprise sinon!

**Merci**: à ma bêta de m'avoir corrigée, à mon copiteur, mon jumeau, mon comme tu veux, pour tout ça :)

**Note de moi: **Et voilà. Cet Os (que j'ai divisé en trois, raison a la fin) est spécial, parce qu'il est pour une personne spéciale, il est pour mon jumeau à moi ! Pour sa majorité, juste pour marquer le coup, et parce que j'en avais envie. En espérant qu'il te plaise, que tu puisses rire, que tu puisses pleurer, que tu sois ému, parce que seul toi sauras comprendre certains délires, et seul toi sauras voir les sous-entendus qui te sont réellement destinés dans cet OS!

**Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**

**Envole-moi

* * *

**

Je me présente, Duo Pierre Maxwell. Pourquoi Pierre? Bonne question…Pourquoi Duo, ça c'est encore mieux. C'est ma cousine qui a choisi. Allez savoir pourquoi... Du haut de ces trois ans, le mot Duo était son préféré. Moi, je me demande encore, chaque matin, pourquoi mes parents ont accepté!

Enfin bon. Je suis âgé de dix-sept ans, et j'aurai mes dix-huit ans dans quelques jours. Le 10 novembre, en fait...

Et oui, c'est extrêmement important de le savoir : je déteste qu'on oublie mon anniversaire!

Je vais bientôt entrer en fac d'histoire alors, je peux dire adieu mes nuits blanches et mes sorties tous les soirs.

J'habite dans la banlieue parisienne, à Lésigny. Vous voyez ? Une ville comme celle de la série Desesperate Housewifes ? Et bien, la mienne est un peu dans le même genre, sauf que moi il n'y a que des retraités. Désespérant.

Après ma présentation, je vous l'accorde plus qu'ennuyeuse, je vais vous donner LE détail crucial de ma vie: je suis Gay!

Désolé, mesdames et mesdemoiselles, vous n'avez pas ce qu'il faut pour moi.

Je me le suis avoué il y a quelques temps déjà. Tout le monde l'a bien accepté, ce qui est plutôt rassurant me direz-vous!

Seul problème, je cumule les plans d'un soir. Certains me diront "mais, c'est-ce qu'il faut faire! Tu as le temps, profite!", d'autres, outrés, diront "ooohhh! Comment ose-t-il enchaîner les conquêtes, comme si ces personnes n'étaient que de vulgaires morceaux de viande?". Et moi, je réponds "si vous voulez, je vous montre. Mais c'est classé X". Non, vraiment, je me moque de ce que les gens pensent. Personne n'essaye vraiment de me connaître, donc ce n'est pas un problème pour moi.

Mes deux meilleurs amis, Quatre et Hilde, passent leur temps à me dire que j'ai trop l'air d'être sur un pied d'estale pour que les gens m'apprécient. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi, mais si c'est l'image que je renvois…Et bien, tant pis pour les autres mais je m'en porte pas plus mal!

« Duo! Duo!

- Oui ma belle? »

Je me retourne et détaille la jolie brune qui vient de m'appeler. Elle a mon âge et porte une jolie robe marron qui fait ressortir ses yeux. Elle prend la pose et me sourit.

« Alors, tu la trouves comment?

- Parfaite sur toi.

- Je trouve aussi! »

Hilde me ressemble beaucoup dans sa façon de faire. Elle est intelligente et rusée mais, tout comme moi, elle ne renvoie pas la bonne image d'elle... Enfin, bon, c'est un ange mais quand elle fait les magasins elle prend vraiment son temps…

Je soupire et tape du pied.

« Hilde ? Tu en as pour longtemps encore ?

- Non, j'arrive ! »

Ah, les filles ! Enfin je peux parler... Il paraît que je suis pareil, mais je m'abstiendrai de commentaires sur ce sujet-là !

On doit rejoindre Quatre dans quelques minutes; il n'a pas eu le courage d'accompagner sa copine en centre ville donc j'ai dû m'y coller.

Hilde ressort quelques temps après, avec la robe dans les bras, et me regarde en souriant.

« On y va ?

- Yes ! »

Nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie.

« Man', je prends la robe marron !

- Ok ma puce ! »

Ah oui ! La mère de ma chère amie tient une boutique assez réputée ce qui explique qu'Hilde est toujours contente d'acheter. Elle ne dépense absolument rien. Rageant, hein ?

…

_Deux jours plus tard, dans une chambre..._

Je me frotte les yeux et me penche pour voir l'heure, alors qu'une voie s'élève dans ma chambre.

« Et dans quelques minutes, l'horoscope ! »

6h30 ! Il faut que je me lève si je veux être à l'heure pour la rentrée. Je voudrais éviter de me faire remarquer dès le début de l'année.

Je prends un jeans dans mon placard et retourne m'asseoir sur mon lit. J'avais oublié que c'était dur de se lever tôt!

« Scorpion... »

Tiens, c'est moi.

« Aujourd'hui, et malgré certaines critiques qui vous 'poursuivent', vous pouvez progresser et vous débarrasser de n'importe quel obstacle qui peut bloquer votre route. Ne vous laissez surtout pas faire et gardez les pieds sur terre en toutes circonstances. »

Pourquoi ça ne veut jamais rien dire ces machins ? Et pourquoi je continue à les écouter alors?

Je soupire et finis de me préparer.

….

_Après quelques heures..._

« Duuuuooo !

- Hilde »

La petite, pas si petite puisqu'elle fait ma taille, brune se jette dans mes bras en souriant.

« Près à réattaquer à ce que je vois ?

- Oui, toujours. Et toi?

- Hm…

- ça veut tout dire... Allez ! Il y a plein de beaux garçons ici, tu vas pouvoir t'amuser ! »

Même si Hilde est avec Quatre depuis un an, elle est tout à fait d'accord avec le fait que je préfère pour l'instant être seul; et je crois que c'est une des rares à me pousser à faire ce que je veux et non pas ce qu'on attend de moi.

« Oh ! Oui... Tu peux le dire... »

Je regarde un garçon passé devant moi et mes yeux descendent d'eux même plus bas. Tout a fait à mon goût.

« Hm… »

Je regarde Hilde et lui sourit.

« Finalement la rentrée a du bon aussi !

- Tu m'étonnes que ça a du bon ! »

Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et nous nous dirigeons vers l'amphithéâtre où a lieu la rentrée.

…

« Ahhhh ! »

Je baille une nouvelle fois et tourne ma tête vers Hilde qui est à mes cotés. Elle écrit un sms en souriant.

« Hilde, aide-moi ! Je vais vraiment mourir ! »

Ça fait une heure qu'on est ici. Je n'en peux plus, vraiment plus.

Je regarde les étudiants autour de moi alors que mon amie ne réagit même pas à mes suppliques.

« Waouh… »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer un garçon deux rangs plus bas. Brun, les cheveux en bataille, il est un peu plus à gauche que nous donc je le vois de profil. Il a les yeux d'un bleu foncé... Waouh !... Et lui aussi a l'air de dormir. Il est asiatique, apparemment, et, mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau.

« Duo, ferme la bouche. Tu baves »

Je tire puérilement la langue à mon amie.

« Non mais, tu l'as vu ? Il est…

- Beau ?

- Magnifique.

- A se damner ?

- Sexy.

- Séduisant ?

- Pour moi. »

J'entends vaguement Hilde rire et je le vois se retourner pour voir qui est-ce qui ose se prendre un fou rire alors qu'un prof nous fait tout un speetch sur le pourquoi du comment de cette année. Il me sourit en voyant que je le regarde et je le lui rends. Puis il se tourne de nouveau et chuchote quelque chose à son voisin, asiatique aussi, et tous les deux se mettent à rire doucement.

….

_Un mois après..._

Je croise souvent l'Asiatique, comme je me plais à l'appeler, même si j'ai appris depuis qu'il répondait au nom de Heero. On se sourit, on se matte, on s'observe, on bave, mais on ne touche pas.

Les rumeurs lui prêtent mal de conquêtes, mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Enfin, ces dernières disent aussi que j'ai eu pas mal d'hommes dans mon lit et c'est la réalité, alors peut-être que le fait que tout le monde chuchote que nous sommes les deux mangeurs d'hommes de la fac est aussi vrai. Il faudrait que je vérifie un jour!

….

_Dans les jours qui suivent..._

« Duo, s'il te plaît ! Laisse-moi au moins essayer.

- Non, Hilde ! Tu ne me feras pas de couettes! »

Perdu dans ma conversation, plutôt animée avec Hilde sur le fait de me coiffer comme une poupée, je ne vois pas une personne arriver et la percute.

« Oh, je suis… »

Mon asiatique.

« Tu pourrais regarder où tu vas ! »

Il s'époussette et lève, enfin, les yeux sur moi.

« Oh, salut toi!

- Euh. Salut…

- Heero! »

Oui, je sais ! Je m'abstiens quand même de lui répondre ça.

Il me tend la main, me fait un sourire charmeur et je rougis. C'est moi qui suis à sa place d'habitude!

« Salut Heero »

Je lui sers la main et il la garde plus que besoin dans la sienne.

« Et tu es ?

- Duo.

- Ah oui, Duo Maxwell... Celui que les rumeurs placent comme mon égal. »

Il se met à rire et je le regarde, charmé par se son cristallin.

« Oui, c'est moi.

- Bien, je voulais justement te demander... »

Oh ? Une avancée dans notre relation ? Relation ? Je vais plus vite que la musique là, non ?

« Oui ?

- Et bien... Juste si ça te dit, hein, qu'on se voit demain soir ? »

Oh ! Une invitation ! Je vais enfin pouvoir le tester dans mon lit. Parce que venant d'un coureur de pantalon, et non pas de jupon pour les hommes, tout comme moi et bien ne nous faisons pas d'illusions... On ne va pas se compter fleurettes!

« Oui, bien sûr. Où ?

- On dit le LC.Kat (1) à 21h00 ?

- Ok ! »

Il sourit de nouveau et continue sa route.

J'entends une petite voix, sur le côté, s'élever.

« Pour un flirt avec toi… Je ferais n'importe quoi... »

Je me mets à rire et tape gentiment Hilde, puis me joints à elle et le niveau sonore de nos chants augmente alors que nous continuons à marcher.

« Je ferais l'amoureux pour te câliner un peu... Pour un flirt avec toi... Je ferais des folies pour arriver dans ton lit... Pour un flirt avec toi… »

Les autres étudiants nous regardent bizarrement, mais, nous, on s'en moque. On éclate de rire.

….

_21h30_

Les cheveux attachés dans une tresse, un jeans noir, une chemise verte, j'attends.

Je suis à la table qu'il a réservé. Il a juste une demie heure de retard.

« Monsieur ? Vous êtes sur de vouloir l'attendre pour commander ?

- Oui, merci »

Je tente de sourire à la serveuse qui vient me voir pour la dixième fois, mais je bouillonne intérieurement. Comment a-t-il osé me poser un lapin ? Comment il a pu me prendre pour un con comme ça ?

_22h _

« Monsieur...

- NON !

- D'accord »

La serveuse repart. J'attends qu'elle soit plus loin, je prends ma veste en cuir et sort du restaurant. Ni vu, ni connu.

Il n'est pas venu. Il m'a pris pour un con. Super, je l'aime déjà ce type !

J'attrape mon téléphone. J'enrage. Il faut que j'appelle quelqu'un.

« Alloooo ?

- Hilde ?

- Moui Duo. Tu n'es pas au restaurant avec monsieur sexy? Ou alors tu t'es planqué dans les toilettes pour m'appeler et me dire qu'il a fait une connerie ? Il a détruit le mythe du beau mec, c'est ça?

- Il n'est pas venu.

- Ah, merde.

- Comme tu dis.

- Quel con ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Mais il va vite comprendre !

- Je n'en doute pas venant de toi. »

De mon autre main, je sors une cigarette de ma veste et me bats pour l'allumer. C'est mon vice : fumer.

« Duo ?

- Hmmm ? »

Impossible de parler avec cette clope entre les lèvres. J'essaye de faire marcher mon briquet.

« Tu vas devenir impuissant, tu sais ? »

Ah, j'ai réussi.

« Je sais ma belle, tu me le dis depuis deux ans ! Pour l'instant je me porte bien.

- Si tu le dis!

- Oui, je le dis. Personne ne s'est plaint jusqu'à maintenant que je sache. Ils ont plutôt une tendance à en redemander.

- Je sais pas, j'ai pas testé moi.

- Non, tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut, toi.

- Je sais.

- Bon Hilde, je te laisse, je rentre. On se voit demain ?

- Ok, bonne nuit et ne fais pas un cinq contre un. Tu te rattraperas demain soir !

- Oui. Je ne m'en fais pas ! Bonne nuit et à demain. »

Je raccroche un peu plus calme.

…

_Le lendemain matin, à la Fac..._

« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il a pu te mettre un vent comme ça…

- Moi non plus. Mais bon, je vais m'en remettre tu sais.

- Oui, je sais. C'est lui qui va pas s'en remettre. »

Au moment où elle dit ça, une main se plaque contre ma bouche et je soupire.

« Désolé pour hier, Duo »

J'ai un frisson en entendant mon prénom chuchoté contre mon cou par cette voix. Sa voix.

« Ce soir à 22h00 dans la chambre 10. Je suis à l'internat. »

Il dépose un léger baiser sous mon oreille, puis me lâche et part sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

Je vois mon amie me regarder les yeux ronds.

« Duo ? J'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu ? Il t'a allumé là ?

- Oui.

- Ok, ça va alors. J'avais peur d'avoir halluciné, et sinon il t'a demandé quoi?

- De le rejoindre dans sa chambre, ce soir.

- Oh. Tu vas y aller?

- Évidemment.

- Je me disais bien que tu ne laisserais pas passer cette occasion aussi. »

* * *

(1) souvenir de I hate you :)

alors voila, fin de la premiere partie, et en fait j'en ai encore 2, le probleme ma béta est surchargé de boulot et ne peut pas me les corriger, donc il me faudrait un volontaire qui soit prêt a corriger la suite dans les jours qui suivent (en clair les deux il me les faut pour dans une semaine maximum) voila...donc si quelqu'un veut bien m'aider ca serait gentil :)

sinon donnez moi votre avis sur ce début :)

bisous

lylo


	2. envole moi 2

Et voila la suite.

**Disclaimer**: apologize appartient a ses chanteurs, ainsi que regarde moi, et je crois que niveau chansons c'est tout, sinon les personnages ne sont pas a moi non plus je ne fais que les emprunter!

**merci** a yaone-kami, The Disturbed AngeL, une fan xD,et mon jumeau (contente que ca te plaise, et heureuse de voir que tu sais aussi laissé des reviews :p en esperant que tu aimera toujours je l'ai écrit dans ce but!! bisous!), et enfin Kuy pour la review, l'aide proposé et la rapidité dans la correction, merci beaucoup tu m'a sauvé la!! )

**note:** voila la deuxieme partie, rapidement, mais la troisieme je n'ai pas tout a fini de l'écrire (honte a moi) mais elle devrait arriver dans les jours a venir!

bonne lecture!

Lylo

* * *

**Envole moi -2-

* * *

**

…

_**Le soir**_

Je pousse la porte qui grince, je n'ai pas envie de lui parler je n'ai pas envie de lui sourire, je n'ai pas envie de faire comme si le connaître m'intéressait, j'ai envie de sentir ses mains parcourir mon corps, de voir ses yeux se foncer de désir, de l'entendre soupirer de plaisir, j'ai envie de le sentir partout sur moi en moi autour de moi…

Il est allongé sur le dos sur son lit, les yeux fermés, juste vêtu d'un pantalon les deux bras sous la tête, une chanson s'élève dans la pièce, calme et douce, enivrante, elle réveille mes sens, je vois un frisson parcourir son torse puis il penche la tête et me regarde.

_**I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
**_

« Duo »

Je n'ai pas envie de parler, on devait le faire hier mais tu n'es pas venu, tu as perdu tout droit sur moi, tu as juste le droit de faire ce dont j'ai envie, tu es à moi, ton corps et à moi, et je te ferai pleurer pour avoir mon cœur.

_**You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down  
**_

Je m'avance et pose un doigt sur sa bouche, il sourit contre ma main, doucement il ferme les yeux, et la chanson recommence du début, il l'a mise en boucle.

Je soupire, retire mon doigt et m'approche lentement de son corps, je sens son torse contre le bas de mon ventre non recouvert par ma chemise, je frissonne.

_**I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
**_

Je dépose mes lèvres contre les siennes, se sera la première et dernière fois, je n'embrasse pas sans sentiment.

_**And I need you like a heart needs a beat **_

Je passe mes mains sur son torse en de légères caresse,s et il retire ma chemise.

J'ai ce pressentiment qui ne veut pas me quitter, je sais que je ne devrai pas, mais je me sens attiré par cette peau sous moi, je me sens attiré par ses yeux, j'ai envi de voir son corps se tendre d'extase, j'ai envie de lui montrer que je suis celui qu'il a toujours voulue.

Je commence à essayer de défaire son jean mais il retourne la situation, je suis en dessous, alors tu me veux soumis? Sache que même sous toi jamais tu n'auras la main mise sur moi, on ne joue pas avec moi, on ne me domine pas, c'est moi qui impose les règles.

Il n'ait pas patient, je le comprends, on se retrouve rapidement l'un contre l'autre, je sens son désir, je sens chaque partie de son corps sur moi, et j'en ferme les yeux d'avance.

Ce soir s'est juste lui et moi, lui qui ce veut comme mon égal, ce soir s'est juste l'envie et la passion, demain on oubliera cette nuit, demain on recommencera avec d'autre en oubliant jusqu'au nom de notre partenaire de cette fameuse soirée.

Et alors que je sens mon cœur battre plus vite dans mon corps, alors que la chaleur se répand dans mon sang, alors que je sens doucement son souffle saccadé dans mon cou, j'atteins une plénitude que je connaissais pas.

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late **_

Il retombe sur moi juste après, il sourit je ne le vois pas, je le sais c'est tout.

On ne dit pas un mot, on s'endort, cette impression toujours présente, je me laisse porter vers les rêves dans ses bras qui me paraissent si protecteurs, mais demain j'oublierai, c'est promis, personne ne me détiens, je détiens, alors demain j'oublierai cette nuit qu'il m'a offerte parce que je sens déjà qu'il n'est pas pour moi et je ne veux pas de ça, j'effacerai promis. Je resterai moi.

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late **_

_**Dans la nuit.**_

Je me réveille je cligne des yeux, je soupire, j'ai chaud.

Ça c'est pas normal!

Je me lève doucement, merde je ne suis pas dans ma chambre.

Je me retourne, et tout revient, Heero, la nuit, tout.

Je passe une main sur mon visage, il faut que je sorte d'ici, il faut que je rentre chez moi.

J'attrape mes vêtements enfile mon boxer, mon jean et sort de la chambre ma chemise et ma veste à la main.

Tout est éteint, je finis de m'habiller et sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche.

Quand je l'ouvre la lumière m'éblouit, il est trois heures.

J'ai deux messages vocaux d'Hilde:

« Oui…BIP »

J'éclate de rire alors que mon répondeur m'indique que le deuxième message à été laissé il y a une demi-heure.

« Putain de portable de merde! Je te jure il me raccroche au nez lui maintenant! Enfin bon tout ça pour dire, que j'espère que c'était bien avec Heero, et puis d'abords pourquoi tu réponds pas hein? Il t'a séquestré ? Il t'a enlevé ? Il t'a attaché ? A non en fait c'est surement qu'il est tard…enfin on se voit demain en cours! Bisous! »

Je raccroche et sourit tendrement, elle a toujours une pensée pour moi.

Je pense vaguement que demain on est le 10 novembre…j'aurai 18ans.

Je secoue la tête et continue mon chemin jusqu'à chez moi, le froid me fait frissonner et je ressers ma veste autour de moi soufflant dans mes mains dans un espoir vain de me réchauffer.

_**Le matin**_

Perdu dans mes couvertures j'entends mon réveil se déclencher et une chanson démarre.

_**« Mais Regarde-nous  
on se perd on se retrouve »**_

Je me lève et sens tous mes muscles protester douloureusement contre ce faible effort, je grimace et me traîne jusqu'à ma douche.

_**« A s'y méprendre on se ressemble »**_

Je me glisse sous l'eau chaude, les cheveux détachés, l'eau ma toujours apaisé, je m'assoie sur le sol de la douche l'eau coulant le long de mon corps.

Je repense à la nuit que j'ai passée, Heero et le seul qui est laissé cette empreinte au fond de moi.

_**« On s'épuise on se rend fou, on se défend  
Contre l'absence et le vide en nous »**_

Je lève le bras et les yeux fermés je tourne le robinet d'eau froide, je pousse un crie, de rage et de surprise mêlé alors que l'eau glacial s'écoule sur moi.

_**« Qu'est ce qui fait de toi dans chacun de mes gènes  
L'essentiel dans tout ce qui m'arrive »**_

Je reste là plusieurs minutes, je finis par sortir tremblant de froid, les images d'Heero toujours présente dans ma tête.

_**Après midi.**_

« Duo!

-0ui ma belle?

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté pour hier soir.

-Oh il n'y a pas grand chose à dire tu sais…

-Allez arrête un peu de faire comme si c'était rien, c'est vrai c'est banal d'habitude mais là je VEUX savoir!

-Ok… et bien c'était vraiment bien.

-Vraiment bien?

-Oui.

-C'est tout ?

-S'était génial.

-Génial?

-Le meilleur que j'ai connu jusque là à dire vrai.

-AHHH je le savais! Tu as craqué. »

Je m'arrête de marcher.

Non je n'ai pas craqué, pour n'importe qui cette phrase pourrait paraître anodine, mais pas pour moi, pas venant de Hilde, quand elle dit que j'ai craqué ce n'est pas physiquement ce n'est pas juste que j'ai trouvé ça excellent au niveau des sensations, non s'est que j'ai craqué pour lui, que j'ai des sentiments pour lui, qu'il me plait plus que mes autres amants d'une nuit.

Elle ne m'avait pas dit ça depuis très longtemps, depuis nos 15 ans en fait.

Depuis cette histoire, depuis lui.

« Hilde…

-Désolé »

Elle a compris qu'elle m'avait blessé, c'est la seule à savoir que j'ai gardé des blessures de cette histoire, le premier garçon que j'ai réellement aimé, le seul à ce jour je crois, il a joué avec moi, il a joué avec mes sentiments, il m'a fait mal, je suis tombé bas, j'étais à un stade ou les personnes au courant ne pensaient pas que je m'en sortirais, mais on m'a soutenu et je suis là, la seule marque que je garde à ce jour c'est la sienne, je n'ai plus jamais été capable d'autre chose que de relations superficielles depuis, comme si je m'étais interdit d'aimer à nouveau.

« C'est pas grave mais ne va pas imaginer ce qui n'est pas vrai…

-Je sais je voulais juste que…

-Que je sois enfin heureux avec quelque un, comme tu l'es avec Quatre?

-Oui. »

Je lui souris.

Elle est belle, elle s'est moi s'est ma moitié.

Je la regarde je me sens bien, ça faisait longtemps.

« Je suis content d'être heureux »

Elle rit à ma remarque et je relève enfin la tête.

Je tombe sur lui.

Sur ses yeux trop bleus, sur son air trop indifférent, sur ses lèvres trop tentantes.

Et si j'avais craqué? Et s'il m'avait suffit de ça ?

Il passe, je le sens me contourner comme si il ne m'avait pas vu, je ne bouge pas, j'encaisse le coup, n'est-ce pas moi qui ai dit que demain on oublierait cette nuit, demain on recommencerait avec d'autre en oubliant jusqu'au nom de notre partenaire. Je ferme les yeux et soupire.

« On y va? »

Je sens une main attraper la mienne doucement.

Je regarde Hilde à coté de moi et elle me prend dans ses bras.

Alors c'est comme ça que je ne craque pas? Je suis toujours autant cœur d'artichaut malgré toutes mes barrières? Je voudrai tellement oublier, juste oublier, mais dès le premier regard il est resté ancré au fond de moi.

« On y va »

Au moment où on se retourne pour continuer notre chemin dans les couloirs j'entends quelque un crier.

« Heero!!! »

Je me retourne voulant voir qui l'interpelle comme ça, c'est un garçon châtain avec les yeux vert.

Heero se retourne.

« Trowa? »

Le fameux Trowa s'approche et le prend dans ses bras, je sens la haine monter dans mes veines.

« Hildie chérie?

-Oui?

-Et si on allait aux toilettes d'abord? »

Hilde comprend tout de suite que je veux juste repasser a coté de Heero, elle sourit devant mon air méchant et manipulateur, on a ça en commun elle est moi ce coté agressif vicieux et serpent comme disent les autres.

« Mais bien sur, je voulais justement y aller! »

Je la remercie d'un sourire.

On avance doucement, et quand on passe à coté des deux garçons tout ce fait rapidement, ma main frôle celle de Heero et passe furtivement sous son tee-shirt en bas de son dos, je le sens frissonner mais il ne montre rien, on continue à marcher.

* * *

A suivre...

la deuxieme partie est plus courte car j'ai plutot mal découpé je dois dire, mais la troisieme est beaucoup plus longue promis!

laissez moi votre avis :)

bisous a bientot pour la suite et fin normalement!

lylo


	3. envole moi 3

**Disclaimer:** personnages toujours pas a moi, chanson toujours pas a moi, et c'est tout!!

**Merci a **Kyu ma bêta sur ce chapitre et une nouvelle fois de merci pour ta rapidité :), a mon jumeau que je nem, yaone-kami, iroko, C elise, une fan xD, pour les reviews en esperant que la suite vous plaise!!

**Note:** euh et je voulais faire un OS? Et bin dites donc, il aurait été long quand même, enfin voila la troisième et non pas derniere partie, j'ai encore une sorte d'épilogue qui doit arriver et désolé pour l'attente…

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Envole Moi -3-

* * *

**

_**Le lendemain.**_

Je me leve, on est le 10 novembre, mon anniversaire, j'ai 18ans, waouh je suis grand, j'ai au moins pris 10 centimètres de plus dans la nuit, et je suis aussi encore plus blasé.

Je titube mal réveillé et voit un petit paquet sur ma commode, je le déplies et y lis:

« A toi je peux le dire en toute amitié

Puisqu'il n'y a aucune ambiguïté

Je t'aime… »

Je souris, je pleure, je sais plus, je l'aime cette fille, elle a toujours les mots qu'ils faut, ceux qu'on ne voit jamais venir des autres parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas qu'on en a besoin, elle, elle le dit elle est la et me donne envie d'avancer.

Je repose la petite lettre et défait le paquet cadeau, de nouveau je suis perdu entre larme et rire.

Elle l'a fait, elle m'a écrit une histoire, j'ouvre le petit livre relié et y trouve un dessin de nous deux main dans la main souriant.

Je disais quoi déjà? Je l'aime? Oui ça doit être ça…pourquoi je suis gay? Je l'épouserai tout de suite sinon, quoi que on peut toujours se marier mais se tromper non? Je me souviens quand on s'est rencontré je lui ai dit ça, joli souvenir.

Je repose le cadeau à côté de la carte et m'habille il faut que je la remercie.

…

Quand j'arrive à la fac elle est la dans sa robe marron, elle sourit ses cheveux flottant au vent.

Je m'approche et la prend dans mes bras.

« Merci ma belle, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien de lire ça et moi aussi je t'aime, sans ambiguïté en toute amitié.. »

Elle sourit et sans un mot on se dirige en cours.

J'ai envie de sourire pour elle, pour lui montrer qu'on s'en sortira toujours quoi qu'il se passe.

« Quatre!! »

Je souris en voyant mon amie sauter dans les bras du petit blond.

« Ça va mon ange? »

Un ange, oui il a raison voila ce qu'elle est.

« Oui… »

Elle sourit.

Je m'approche doucement d'eux, ils s'aiment tellement que ça en devient irréel j'en finis par me demander comment deux personnes qui s'aiment autant ne finissent pas par se détruire.

« Quat' ça va?

-Oui et toi ? Alors un an de plus ? La majorité ? C'est pas comme si ça allait changer ta vie, tes parents trouveront juste d'autres excuses pour te voir comme leur petit enfant… »

J'éclate de rire, il n'a pas tort.

« Effectivement, je vous laisse, je commence à y aller on se rejoint là-bas Hilde ?

-D'accord! »

Je leurs souris et part.

Ils sont beaux, on dirait que leur bonheur pourrait se casser au moindre coup, il est si fragile mais ils sont si forts.

J'avance, les mains dans les poches, je me dis que moi je ne sais même plus comment aimer quelqu'un , je me cache derrière des faux semblant, des sourires qui sonnent si triste, un bonheur illusoire.

Le visage d'Heero me revient en tête et j'ai mal rien qu'à penser que je suis retombé dans le piège, je me suis laissé avoir, il a suffit d'une nuit, il a suffit d'un regard pour qu'il reste ancré en moi.

Je sens quelqu'un s'approcher de moi et une main se pose sur ma bouche alors que l'autre me pousse doucement derrière un mur.

Quand la personne me lâche je me retourne et au lieu de crier et je ne peux rien dire. Je voudrai pleurer là, pleurer pour avoir le droit d'embrasser ces lèvres.

« Hee… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, ni même de dire son prénom je n'ai pas le temps de penser qu'une bouche vient recouvrir la mienne.

Je gémis et mes mains viennent s'accrocher avec désespoir à sa veste, je voudrai rester comme ça, qu'il ne me lâche plus jamais, je voudrai rester au chaud dans ses bras, je voudrai me sentir aimé…juste une fois pour voir si j'y ai le droit moi aussi.

Ses doigts passent sous mon pull et remontent le long de mon dos, je frissonne, de froid et de plaisir.

Puis il arrête de m'embrasser et son visage se pose sur mon épaule, je sens son souffle saccadé dans mon cou, le vent fait voler mes cheveux, et alors que je ferme les yeux pour profiter, c'est un joli cadeau d'anniversaire.

« Merci… »

Je l'ai dis sans reflechir, c'est le seul mot qui m'est venu,le remercier pourquoi ? Pour m'avoir donné une raison de perdre la tête… pour m'avoir montré que mon cœur savait encore battre pour quelqu'un peut être.

« Je suis… »

Je retiens ma respiration, j'ai de nouveau mal alors que je ne sais même pas ce qu'il va dire.

« Désolé…Duo, je ne sais pas comment on fait. Oublies tout ça. »

Je voudrai le faire taire, qu'il arrête de détruire mon monde, qu'il arrête…oh oui que je voudrai t'oublier Heero, tu ne peux même pas savoir a quel point je voudrai tirer un trait sur notre nuit, sur ces sentiments qui naissent doucement en moi, sur mes envies, sur tout ça… mais moi non plus je ne sais pas comment on fait. Désolé.

Il se recule et sa main caresse ma joue, je garde les yeux fermés, quand je les ouvrent je le voit partir, doucement, puis plus rapidement, il s'éloigne et moi je me laisse tomber par terre appuyant mon dos contre le mur…

_« Peut être que si tu pleurai un bon coup ça irait mieux Duo… »_

Hilde je voudrai que tu sois la…Dis moi que ça ira.

Je sens une larme salée courir le long de ma joue et venir s'échouer sur ma bouche, une autre la suit, et bientôt je ne peux plus les compter.

Laissez moi oublier…

Je suis resté longtemps ici, ou pas, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai fini par me relever.

J'ai essuyé toutes les larmes qui avaient marqué mes joues. Et j'ai mit ce sourire habituel sur ma bouche avant de me diriger vers ma salle de cours, Hilde ne devait pas s'inquiéter, personne ne devaient s'inquiéter, et surtout Heero ne devait rien voir.

J'ai 18ans, je m'appel Duo Pierre Maxwell, j'ai grandis, et la vie me fait toujours aussi mal.

_**Deux mois plus tard.**_

J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir avancer, tout est la, comme si deux mois ne s'étaient jamais écoulés, les fêtes sont passés, mais rien n'y a fait, je n'arrive pas à tirer un trait.

Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Heero? Pourquoi j'ai beau en faire passer d'autres, pourquoi j'ai beau essayer de t'effacer de mon corps tu es toujours là, pourquoi je sens quelque chose me serrer le cœur quand je te vois passer sans un regard pour moi ? S'il te plait regarde moi je ne comprends plus ce que je ressens, je suis perdu, apprends moi.

Même Hilde ne souris plus, et je ne comprends pas, elle ne parle plus, elle n'est plus là, comme si elle avançait sans jamais vivre réellement, elle m'a vaguement dit qu'elle et Quatre arrivaient a la fin de leur histoire, qu'ils s'aimaient sûrement trop, mais pas de la bonne façon, et ça me fait mal de la voir comme ça, je me sens impuissant je ne peux rien faire. Je voudrai la faire rire mais j'en suis incapable alors j'essaie de cacher au maximum cette tristesse qui s'empare chaque jour un peu plus de moi. Pour elle.

Pour nous, parce qu'on s'en sortira on se l'ai promis.

On avance des les couloirs pour aller a notre prochain cour, bras dessus bras dessous, je lui raconte que ma sœur et sortit en cachette hier et que mes parents l'ont remarqués, j'essaie de la faire rire, et on le croise, lui.

Je le regarde passer, je me retourne et ouvre la bouche, je veux dire quelque chose, je veux lui faire mal comme il me fait mal, je veux qui comprenne ce que ça fait de se sentir comme ça, je ne sais même pas comment l'exprimer…

Je le laisse s'éloigner, comme tant d'autre fois.

_**Le lendemain…**_

Il fait froid, je marche pour rentrer chez moi, il est dix huit heures et la nuit est tombé depuis un moment.

Je mets les mains dans les poche, mon nez est rouge j'en suis sûr, je dois ressembler à un clown, je souris à cette pensée.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Maxwell ?

-Trowa, pour commencer on dit bonsoir»

J'ai eu affaire à lui plusieurs fois en cours, on a été obligé de travailler ensemble, mais je ne l'aime pas, il est gentil, mais l'image de lui dans les bras d'Heero ne veut pas s'effacer.

« Désolé, bonsoir. Alors?

-Est-ce que cela te regarde?

-Non.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu poses la questions alors.

-Je voulais te demander quelque chose sur ton ami blond.

-Quatre?

-Oui..

-…

-Je voulais savoir si il sortait toujours avec Hilde? »

Je plonge mon regard dans celui du châtain et j'y vois de la douleur, et un sentiment qu'il n'y a que trop souvent dans mes propre yeux depuis plusieurs mois.

« Tro? »

Je me retourne trop rapidement pour mon bien, et je me retrouve nez à nez avec une personne que je ne voulais pas vraiment voir justement.

« Duo…

-Je vous laisse. »

Je m'approche de Trowa et alors que je passe a coté de lui je dis assez fort pour qu'il l'entende:

« Oui mais plus pour longtemps je pense… »

J'ai mal au cœur, j'ai l'impression que mes jambes ne me porteront jamais jusqu'à chez moi.

_Je suis un oiseau  
Qui est tombé de haut  
_

Je ne veux plus pleurer pour lui, je ne veux plus sourire sans lui, je ne veux plus sentir tout ça en moi, je veux oublier, juste effacer et pouvoir continuer.

_Perdue l'innocence des jours  
Passés dans la cour de l'école  
_

Je veux sourire et vivre aussi naïvement qu'avant, je veux que mes amants d'une nuit me fasse oublier plus que quelques heures le mal que j'ai en moi, cette douleur qui brûle chaque parcelle de mon corps.

_J'ai beau t'aimer, tu pars quand même  
_

J'ai mal Heero, comment est-ce que tu as fait pour prendre possession de moi, alors que je jurais il n'y a pas si longtemps que je te détiendrai, que tu pleurerais pour moi, comment à tu fais pour m'avoir aussi facilement ? Qu'as-tu de plus que les autres? Qui font de toi l'unique personne que je veux…

_Reste  
Une mélancolie cachée  
_

Je rêve la nuit d'être dans tes bras je rêve de sourire à tes cotés, je rêve d'abandonner.

_Dis-moi à quoi me sert mon étoile  
Si je perds le Nord ?  
…_

_**Quelques minutes après.**_

Je suis chez moi

A genoux le visage dans les mains, je sanglote, je m'étouffe j'ai froid, j'ai peur, j'ai repoussé tout au long de ma vie les gens que j'aimais la seule qui s'est battu pour être encore là s'est Hilde, j'ai toujours voulue éloigner tout le monde pour ne pas avoir mal, et voila, alors que j'avais décider d'être heureux alors que j'avais décidé de sourire, il m'a balancé au visage toutes mes résolutions.

Je te hais autant que je t'aime pour tout le mal que tu me fais subir chaque jour.

_**Un mois après**_

Il s'en est passé des choses.

Heero ne m'a jamais proposé plus que quelque nuits dans ses bras et je le sais, il ne m'a jamais offert autre chose que son corps, il me la fait comprendre, la seule chose que je déduis de cette histoire est qu'il est dépendant de mon corps comme je le suis du sien, notre seule différence c'est que moi j'ai besoin de plus.

Oui, on s'est revu, c'est-ce qu'il y a, à comprendre de cette phrase, je n'ai pas résistais longtemps, j'ai été faible, la nuit je le rejoignais dans sa chambre, je partais avant son réveil, la journée il m'ignorait, ça a durer plusieurs semaines, mais ça me faisait plus souffrir que me soulager, alors j'ai mit un terme a tout ça, même si j'ai eu du mal.

J'avance comme un fantôme dans la fac, je ne sais pas où je vais, je ne sais pas où je suis, mais j'y vais, peut-être que je finirai pas arriver quelque part, ou alors au point de non retour, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Je percute quelque un et m'apprête à lui crier dessus quand je relève la tête.

« Tu peux pas …Heero. »

Il me sourit, tout ça a un air de déjà vu.

Il se baisse et ramasse les affaires qui sont tombés de mon sac.

« Désolé

-Pas grave »

Quand on se relève sa main se pose sur mon bras et il s'approche doucement de mon oreille, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté pour nous.

« Duo, ton corps m'appartient, on m'a fait comprendre hier qu'il faudrait que je me batte pour l'avoir, sauf que je n'en ai pas envie, il est a moi, et je sais que tu rêves de revivre toutes ces nuit là…alors reviens, même heure même endroit, aucun mot, juste ta peau et la mienne. »

Et il se détache et je sens mes jambes fléchir, je me sens faible, une autre nuit, hein ? S'est-ce que je disais, juste lui et moi, dans un lit, rien de plus, il ne veut rien de plus, alors pourquoi espérer ? Je sais d'avance que j'irai ce soir, je n'ai pas la force de renoncer, il est devenu en si peu de temps ma drogue, moi qui avait toujours refusé d'appartenir à quelque un.

_**Le soir**_

Je pénètre comme les autres fois doucement dans sa chambre, et il est là, normale, mais cela me semble irréel, ça me semble …je ne sais pas comment définir les sentiments qui coulent en moi en cet instant.

« Approche »

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois, Heero est debout à côté de son lit, les bras croisés, il me lance un regard qui en dit long sur la nuit à venir.

Je tremble.

Je me blottis contre lui, et je ne comprends pas d'où vient cette douceur qui ne devrait pas avoir sa place ici, je ne sais pas d'où vient cette tendresse dans notre étreinte mais je prends tout ce qu'il me donne.

Doucement ses mains glissent le long de mon dos et me dénudent.

Tendre mais impatient.

_**Le lendemain**_

Je suis assis par terre, pour une fois, il fait froid mais soleil, les yeux fermés je profite de la douce chaleur que cela procure en moi.

J'ouvre les yeux alors que je sens deux lèvres se poser sur les mienne, je repousse doucement mais fermement la personne quand je la reconnaît. Il se croit vraiment tout permis sur moi... Même le droit de jouer avec moi.

Il s'assoit a coté de moi.

« C'est la dernière fois…

-Oui »

Heero regarde en face de lui, il ne m'a pas embrassé depuis mon anniversaire, même pendant nos nuits, nos bouches sont toujours restés éloignés l'une de l'autre.

« Pourquoi?

-J'en avais envie.

-Ne recommence pas.

-Désolé.

-Heero, tu ne peux pas comprendre…

-Explique moi »

Je me tais, il tourne son visage vers moi et je me met à rire, bêtement, je le hais mais je me sens bien, même si je sais que quand il partira on ne se reparlera plus et que j'aurai mal, j'ai envie d'en profiter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-C'est la première fois qu'on parle autant.

-Exact.

-…

-Alors explique moi ce que je ne peux pas comprendre.

-Heero s'il te plait. »

Je me lève et me retrouve dos à lui, tout et plus simple quand je ne le vois pas.

« Duo dis moi…

-Heero tu ne peux pas venir m'embrasser juste pour combler un manque, je ne suis pas une poupée…ne recommence plus. »

Ma voix devient dur et froide alors que je sens mes sentiments remonter à la surface.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de vivre comme si les gens qui t'entouraient été des jouets. Tu m'a dit d'oublier c'est-ce que j'essaie de faire, hier était la dernière nuit, je ne reviendrai plus combler tes désirs de coureur d'homme. »

Et je pars.

Et je marche, et j'ai mal, il joue avec moi, l'histoire ne fait que recommencer.

_**Fin d'après midi**_

Je suis assis sur un petit muret, je les regarde de loin, ça fait longtemps qu'ils parlent, d'un coup je vois Quatre se retourner et partir rapidement, Hilde lui court après et l'attrape par le bras, elle se blottit contre lui, il la prend dans ses bras, ils pleurent tous les deux, je n'aime pas voir ça, Quatre passe sa main sur la joue de Hilde et sourit avant d'essuyer ses larmes et de repartir.

Hilde baisse la tête et s'approche doucement de moi, je lui tend les bras et elle vient se serrer contre moi, je laisse malgré moi couler une larme en la voyant comme ça.

« Ça va aller ma puce?

-Oui… »

Je descend du muret et la regarde, pourquoi les gens qui s'aiment doivent se séparer?

« On y va? »

Je lui souris et attrape sa main.

« C'est partit »

Elle se retourne une dernière fois vers Quatre puis ferme les yeux, quand elle les ré ouvrent elle me sourit, elle s'en sortira, s'est ce qu'elle fait toujours.

Main dans la main nous nous dirigeons vers la fac et inconsciemment je sers ses doigts plus fort que nécessaire, moi aussi je vais avoir besoin de soutient.

_**Deux jours après**_

Je viens de vivre deux jours bizarre, depuis que Hilde est revenu dans le célibat pas mal de garçon se déclare et ça la fait rire, elle se contente de répondre que pour l'instant elle n'est pas prête a se réinvestir, et je la comprend, de toute façon c'est toujours quand on s'y attends le moins que cela nous tombe dessus.

La plus part du temps je suis chez moi, je n'ose plus sortir j'ai peur de le croiser, alors qu'avant il m'ignorait, il a changé d'attitude, j'ai l'impression d'être une proie mais je ne veux pas que son corps je veux son cœur aussi.

Je m'assoie sur ma fenêtre une bol de chocolat brûlant dans les mains et regarde les gens passer.

Comment je peux autant aimer ? Moi qui croyais que tout ça c'était loin de moi ?

Quelqu'un sonne a ma porte, ma mère m'appelle c'est pour moi.

Elle me tend une enveloppe.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et souris en reconnaissant l'écriture mais très vite je ne comprends plus. Pourquoi m'envoyer une lettre?

Je l'ouvre les mains tremblante.

_« Duo…_

_Tu fait parti des personnes qui sont pour moi les plus importantes, tu es l'homme de ma vie, et sans toi je ne serai plus la._

_Tu es mon jumeau, tu es ma moitié, tu as tout fait pour moi, et j'aurai donné ma vie pour ton sourire._

_J'aurai parcouru la terre pour t'offrir les plus beaux cadeaux j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour toujours être à tes cotés dans les mauvais moment._

_Mais je m'en vais, je sais, tu ne vas pas comprendre, je sais tu vas m'en vouloir, parce que moi je t'en voudrais, après toutes mes belles paroles d'amitié à vie, après mes promesses de ne jamais te laisser, je m'en vais, tu ne dois pas savoir pourquoi, mais j'ai besoin de me reconstruire, j'ai besoin d'apprendre comment vivre, alors je pars, je reviendrai, je te le promet, et oui encore une promesse, je sais, mais sache que tu es mon âme sœur, même si cela est trop romantique, même si c'est cliché, même si c'est tout ça, c'est surtout la vérité, je resterai là, je te donnerai des nouvelles, et je reviendrai, et j'espère ce jour-là te voir sourire, te voir heureux, sois courageux pour deux, je n'ai plus la force d'avancer ici._

_Je reviendrais et n'oublie jamais._

_Je t'aime._

_Bats toi parce que quoi que tu fasses je serai derrière toi jusqu'à mon retour._

_Hilde »_

Hilde. Contrairement a ce que tu penses j'aimerai te dire comment je te comprends, tellement de fois j'ai voulue m'échapper sans en avoir la force.

Je resterai là, je t'attendrai, je veux te revoir comme ce jour-là, dans ta jolie robe marron, souriante et heureuse, amoureuse et si belle.

Je laisse une larme couler.

J'entends quelqu'un taper à la porte et la personne rentre sans attendre de réponse.

« Duo… »

Je ne relève pas la tête, je n'ai pas la force de l'affronter, comment ce fait-il que ma mère l'ai laissé rentrer ? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir qu'il fasse de moi ce qu'il veut et qu'il parte, qu'il m'oublie.

Hilde ma puce pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas emmené avec toi ? Si tu savais comme j'ai besoin de toi…

Heero s'approche et s'accroupit devant moi, je suis assis sur le bord de mon lit, il me relève la tête et essuie mes larmes, je le vois se rapprocher, je n'ai pas la force de le repousser, je veux me sentir aimer, même si après, cela me laissera de nouveau cette marque indélébile au fond du cœur.

Il m'embrasse, et je lui rends, comme si ma vie dépendait de lui, comme ci, si il me lâchait j'allais tomber.

Et si c'était le cas…

Il m'allonge doucement sur le lit, et j'en pleure, je pleure de ces sentiments retenus depuis si longtemps j'ai envie de lui crier comme je l'aime, mais je ne peux pas et ça fait si mal.

Je le sens me déshabiller doucement, comme si j'étais un morceau de sucre qui allait se casser.

Fais moi l'amour, explique moi comment faire Heero, explique comment t'aimer sans ton amour ?

Explique moi comment ne serait ce que survivre dans ce monde…dix huit ans, c'est beau, s'est dix huit années ou personne ne m'a fait de cadeau mais je suis encore là pour sourire, pour rire, alors explique moi pourquoi tout est toujours aussi dur ? Explique moi comment faire j'ai perdu le mode d'emploi de mes sentiments…

Il caresse l'endroit ou se trouve mon cœur, comme s'il le vénérait et moi je continue à pleurer alors il me chuchote doucement à l'oreille que ça va aller, que maintenant tout va bien aller qu'il est là, et je pleure encore plus, je suis perdu, je veux disparaître.

Il continue, je soupire, je gémie, je pleure, je souris, j'ai peur, je veux m'enfuir.

Trop de sentiments.

Et doucement il me fait voir de nouveau ces étoiles, elles m'ont manqués, il m'a manqué, et je me rends compte combien j'ai été vide sans lui tout ce temps, j'avançais, je jouais un jeu, je faisais se qu'on attendait de moi, sans jamais réellement être heureux.

Et je me sens bien tout en ayant cette douleur qui persiste, mais il me l'a fait oublié, ses gémissements, ses allers-retours, ses baisers, tout, il me fait oublié jusqu'à mon nom, jusqu'au sens de ma vie, si elle en a eu un au moins un jour sans lui…

Il se libère en moi, il retombe sur moi et il le dit, alors que je me sens partir pour le pays des rêves, j'entends ces mots magique, que je n'osai esperer venant de lui:

« Je t'aime »

Et je me sens heureux et complet, je me battrai Hilde, pour toi, pour moi, pour nous.

_**1 mois après.**_

Le vent souffle, je m'en fout je le sens pas, mes cheveux volent, je m'en fous je les vois pas.

Je suis dans ses bras, je suis protégé, il m'embrasse et plus rien ne compte.

Cela fait un mois que je vis un bonheur presque parfait, tel que je me demande s'il va durer…

Il est mon bonheur.

Il est mon sourire.

« Je t'aime »

J'aime, j'aime qu'il me dise ça, j'aime qu'il m'aime, je l'aime.

Qui ? Et bien Trowa évidemment, non ce n'est pas Heero, non lui et moi ça à pas marché…

C'est dommage.

Et vous m'avez cru? Non celui qui fait de mes jours un paradis c'est Heero.

Je regarde ces yeux si bleu contrastant avec ses cheveux noirs et je lui souris.

« Moi aussi je t'aime… »

La seule personne qui manque dans ma vie c'est Hilde, elle me manque.

Elle m'envoie des cartes parfois, j'en ai eu une du japon, et une de londres, j'aurai aimé voyager avec elle, mais quelque part c'est grâce à elle si aujourd'hui je suis avec lui.

« Duo? »

Je me retourne, c'est Quatre et Trowa, ils sont ensemble depuis à peu près un mois aussi, je ne savais pas que Quatre était gay mais bon, j'ai appris à ne plus lui en vouloir pour Hilde, surtout depuis qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle avait juste besoin d'espace et qu'elle ne partait pas à cause de lui.

Je lui souris, tout parait plus beau, même si cela peu semblait si mièvre

* * *

…J'ai pas relu j'espere que tout va bien! 

Alors? Un avi? Une questions? Un commentaire? Lol je suis toute disponible!!

A bientôt pour la suite et fin.

Bisous

lylo


	4. envole moi 4

**Auteur : **Kyore

**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ! Youpi… (

**Note**: Désolé, en fait je m'excuse pour tout ce retard pour un si petit épilogue, mais non je n'ai aucune excuse, sauf que j'ai une vie, qui est sous dessus dessous dernièrement donc bon lol profitez bien de ce dernier chapitre.

**Merci a **Iroko, Yaone-Kami, Moonfree pour vos reviews sur le chapitre trois, je crois avoir répondue normalement.

**Dédicace : **A mon jumeau, à mon moi, à moi (hm? Répétitif ?) Pour ces 18ans du mois de Novembre (et alors c'est loin mais on s'en moque on le fête encore ! Mdr), et puis pour lui tout court, en espérant que ce court épilogue te plaise :). Ensemble. Jusqu'au bout, même la (en espérant que tu comprennes ce que je veux dire loool)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4

* * *

**

Hmmm…

Je m'étire.

Je remue un peu.

Je tire la couverture.

Je me retourne.

Et enfin j'ouvre les yeux.

Tiens ? Ou est il ?

Je m'enroule dans le drap qui traîne sur le lit pour éviter de me balader nue dans l'appartement.

Les yeux à moitié ouverts, mon pied tape contre un objet non identifié qui traîne par terre et je jure doucement.

Je continue mon chemin et pousse à l'aide de mon épaule la porte.

Dirigé par la douce odeur de chocolat chaud qui flotte dans le couloir.

Tenant le drap d'une main et posant l'autre sur le mur j'essaie d'avancer, je suis encore dans mes rêves, d'habitude il me faut deux heures pour réellement émerger.

J'entre dans la cuisine et sourit en le voyant.

Il porte un jean noir et, est torse nue, préparant je ne sais quoi dans une casserole.

Je m'approche et me colle contre son dos passant mes mains autour de sa taille.

Je souris.

« Bonjour mon ange.

-Jour' ! »

Il arrête la plaque chauffante et se retourne, je me blottis contre lui.

« Ça va?

-Ui et toi ?

-Oui. »

Il dépose un baiser sur mes cheveux et je souris encore plus, si cela m'est possible.

« Quatre et Trowa ont appelé.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui.

-Voulaient quoi ?

-Proposer un restau' se soir, ça te dit ?

-Ui

-De toute façon j'ai déjà dit que c'était d'accord.

-Alors pourquoi tu me demandes.

-Parce que tu aurais râlé sinon !

-Pas vrais. »

Il rit doucement et moi je prends mon air boudeur.

« Tu n'as pas froid.

-Non, j'ai même trop chaud. »

Je lui fais un petit sourire et me recule.

« Je vais peut être pouvoir remédier a ton problème, sous une bonne douche. »

Je souris alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras sous mes cris, outré d'être traité comme une fille, j'ai à peine le temps de voir la pile de crêpe que je suis entraîné dans la salle de bain.

_Quelques heures après._

J'enfile une chemise noire et attache mes cheveux.

« Heero ! Dépêche toi on est encore en retard ! »

Je l'entends rire dans la salle de bain.

« C'est une question d'habitude »

Je souris alors que je me regarde dans la glace.

« Et puis c'est de ta faute ! »

Je le vois rentrer dans la chambre une simple serviette autour de la taille.

« En même temps si tu ne me tentais pas aussi… »

Je ne me gène pas pour détailler son corps que je connais pourtant déjà par cœur.

« Et si tu ne me regardais pas comme ça. »

Mes yeux remonte à son visage et je lui tire puérilement la langue avant de passer a coté de lui pour sortir.

« Dépêche toi je t'attend dans le salon.

-Bien mon capitaine ! »

Je vais à la fenêtre et regarde dehors, le soleil se couche doucement au dessus de Paris, et je souris, je suis heureux, en fait je n'ai cessé d'être heureux depuis un an.

Je sens deux mains se poser sur mes hanches avant que ces dernières ne me retournent et que des lèvres douce et chaude prennent possession des miennes.

« On y va?

-Oui »

Heero s'écarte de moi et me prends la main m'entraînant hors de notre studio.

Notre studio.

A la fin de notre année de fac, nous nous sommes lancés, ça ne faisait pas longtemps que nous étions ensemble, mais chacun voulait prendre son indépendance vis-à-vis de sa famille, alors nous nous sommes installés.

Nous travaillons en dehors de nos cours, lui répare des ordinateurs à domicile et moi je donne des cours à des enfants du quartier.

On se débrouille pour payer notre loyer.

Et jusque là nous vivons sous une bonne étoile, nous nous sommes bien disputés quelque fois, comme tout les couples mais nous sommes toujours ensemble, et je l'aime toujours autant.

Quatre et Trowa eux n'habitent pas encore ensemble, ils ont décidés de prendre leur temps, chacun ses choix.

Ils sont heureux ensemble aussi, alors je le suis pour eux.

Hilde m'envoie toujours des cartes une fois par mois, elles sont toutes affichées dans notre cuisine, elle a l'air heureuse et parle même de rentrer depuis quelques temps.

J'espère la revoir vite, je n'ai toujours aucun moyen de lui parler.

« Duo ? »

Je me retourne et secoue la tête, je me suis de nouveau perdu dans mes pensées, Heero est déjà assis du coté conducteur de la voiture et m'attend, alors que moi je suis toujours sur le trottoir.

Je lui souris et me dépêche de monter.

Le trajet ne dure que quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles je regarde pas la fenêtre en écoutant Heero me raconter que Trowa lui a parlé de je ne sais quoi, en fait je ne suis pas vraiment la conversation.

Je baille et sens une main se poser sur ma cuisse.

« Fatigué?

-Oui les cours m'épuisent.

-Les cours ? »

Je ris devant l'air malicieux du japonais et dépose un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

« Les cours et toi évidemment, tu es insatiable. »

Il profite d'être arrêté à un feu rouge pour tourner la tête dans ma direction.

« De toi? Toujours »

Je souris et il se gare dans une rue adjacente.

Nous descendons et main dans la main nous dirigeons vers un petit restaurant, celui ou nous allons toujours qu'on nous sortons à quatre.

Je pousse la porte et m'engouffre dans la petite pièce, un serveur se dirige alors tout de suite vers nous.

« Messieurs, une table pour deux?

-Non merci, nous rejoignons des amis. »

Je jette un coup d'œil à la salle, et Heero me montre Trowa assis dans un coin de la pièce.

« Ils sont la bas.

-Bien alors je vous laisse »

Il sourit et s'en va.

Heero prend ma main de nouveau et me dirige entre les tables, une fois arrivé je remarque que Quatre n'est assis nulle part mais qu'il y a six place au lieu de quatre.

J'hausse les sourcils et interroge Trowa.

« Tro', pourquoi six chaises?

-Je ne sais pas, le serveur n'avez que ça »

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question qu'un petit blond me serre contre lui.

« Duo !

-Ça va ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Bien bien »

Quatre s'éloigne de moi et nous nous asseyons, Heero s'assoit en face de moi et Quatre à mes cotés.

Nous commandons des apéritifs et la soirée commence doucement au milieu des éclats de rires et des sourires, des confidences et de la tendresse.

Puis le serveur nous annonce que quelque un nous cherche.

Je repose alors ma carte quand j'entends la chaise vide à mes cotés être tiré.

Je me retourne près à dire aux opportuns que la place n'est pas libre quand ma voix reste bloquée dans ma gorge.

Mes yeux deviennent flou et je suis incapable de faire le moindre mouvement ou même de refermer la bouche, je vois son sourire, toujours aussi doux danser devant mes yeux, et c'est si bon.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et le déclic se fait.

Je passe vivement mes bras autour de sa taille toujours aussi fine, et enfouit mon visage dans ses longs cheveux, je sens son odeur si douce, mélange d'orange et de je ne sais quoi, et je laisse libre cours à mes larmes.

Ses deux mains à elle, viennent se placer au bas de mon dos et je sens son souffle sur ma joue.

« Hey, si j'avais su que ça te mettrait dans cette état. »

Je souris alors et me relève, m'éloignant un peu d'elle je l'observe, ses yeux pétillent d'une joie enfantine et ses lèvre rosées sourit, tendrement.

« Tu es toujours aussi belle Hildie, si ce n'est encore plus.

-Merci »

Elle passe sa main sur ma joue.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Je souris et attrape se main de la mienne.

« Toi aussi Duo. »

Je m'aperçois enfin qu'un homme s'est assis en face d'elle et je l'observe piqué de curiosité.

Il est brun et ses cheveux sont attachés en un court catogan, il a des yeux tout aussi noir, et, est typé asiatique.

Je souris.

Heero pose sa main sur ma cuisse et je me retourne.

Je suis tellement heureux.

Je l'embrasse doucement.

Hilde reprend la parole toujours aussi souriante.

« Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Heero, je vous présente Wufei, nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a huit mois, il m'a suivit lorsque je lui ai dit que je rentrais chez moi, dans le but de continuer ses études ici. »

Je regarde de nouveau la jeune femme à mes cotés.

Un an, il s'en est passé des choses en un an.

Des belles, des moins belles.

Il y a eu des moments de bonheur, d'autres plus tristes.

Mais quand je vois Hilde de nouveau a mes cotés me dire doucement qu'elle m'aime, et quand je vois Heero me sourire en m'embrassant doucement me soufflant lui aussi ses quelques mots, quand je vois mes meilleurs amis, se donner la main sur la table, et quand je vois le regard d'amour que Wufei lance a Hilde, je suis le plus heureux.

Et pour rien au monde je ne changerai ce qu'il s'est passé, des larmes aux rires.

Plus tard dans la nuit, quand après avoir quitté Hilde et les trois autres, sur des promesses de se revoir le lendemain pour se raconter cette année qui est passée si vite, Heero et moi nous retrouvons enlacés dans nos lit;

Une de ses mains jouant sur mon ventre dénudé alors que l'autre est enlacée à la mienne aux dessus de nos têtes;

Je souris toujours autant.

« Alors? Ta soirée t'a plu ?

-Oui.

-Je suis heureux alors. »

Je me retourne sur le coté faisant face a l'homme qui fait battre mon cœur et me blottit contre lui.

« Moi aussi. »

Je le sens, plus que je ne le vois sourire et ses deux mains se retrouvent sur le bas de mes reins.

« Je t'aime. »

Je m'endors alors doucement sur ses quelques mots.

* * *

**Fin.**

Oui, court épilogue, mais je voulais juste faire le retour d'hilde et non pas m'attarder sur leur vie. Tout est bien qui finit bien :)

En espérant qu'il vous plaise quand même parce que moi je n'en suis absolument pas satisfaite, mais je n'arrive pas à en faire plus.

Enfin bon !

Un avis quand même ?

Kyore

Ps: Je t'aime tu sais ?


End file.
